Stayin' Alive
by July-chan
Summary: .Milo, sede se mata com água, não com álcool. .Mas álcool é como água pra mim.


**Disclaimer:** Bom, Saint Seiya não é meu... ainda... eles são de Masami Kurumada, vulgo Tio Kuru e quem sabe ele não queira me dar de presente de aniversário... ^^

* * *

"_FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"  
__Resposta ao tema 67 – SEDE_

o

**oO Stayin' Alive Oo**

o

- Você está bebendo demais.

- Me deixa seu pinguim chato, minha garganta tá seca, preciso molhá-la.

- Sua garganta deve estar é inundada.

- Dá licença, já ouviu falar de sede?

- Sede se mata com água não com álcool.

- Álcool é como água pra mim.

- É sua quinta garrafa escorpião.

- Você tá com inveja porque eu estou me divertindo. - agarrado com duas mulheres que riam o tempo inteiro, o cavaleiro cambaleava segurando uma garrafa de bebida.

- Depois não diga que eu não te avisei.

- Certo papai, certo. - bebendo um gole da bebida.

Andavam pelo salão trombando com algumas pessoas e Milo se aproveitava para passar a mão em algumas mulheres pelo caminho, mas uma delas estava acompanhada e o homem veio tirar satisfações.

- Hei! - o homem de voz grossa puxou o grego pelo ombro.

- Huh?! - Milo soltou-se das duas acompanhantes e virou-se meio tonto, quase caindo no chão, mas sem nunca soltar sua garrafa, fazendo uma careta.

- Você passou a mão na minha garota, pede desculpas.

Milo sorriu e chegou perto do rosto do cara, este fez uma careta ao sentir o bafo de bebida que o cavaleiro possuía.

- Desculpas? hic.

- É, agora mesmo. - puxando o braço dele com violência.

- Opa opa opa... hic... pera ae. - girando os braços teatralmente. - Eu não vou pedir... hic... desculpas. - bebeu um gole da bebida de sua garrafa.

- Ah você vai sim. - puxando ele denovo.

Mas Milo foi mais rápido e se esquivou das mãos do acompanhante da moça.

- Vamos meninas. - passando os braços nos pescoços das jovens e seguindo seu caminho.

- Espere aí. - correu atrás dos três.

Kamus observava que um tumulto estava se formando em um canto da boate. Levantou-se da mesa pedindo licença para a jovem com quem conversava e andou até o lugar, pedindo para Zeus que Milo não estivesse metido em nenhuma encrenca.

- Escuta aqui... hic.

- Merde. - praguejou ao reconhecer a voz do amigo.

- Escuta aqui você, fica assediando a mina dos outros.

- Você por algum acaso é... hic... mamãe dela é? - disse apontando o dedo para o nariz do homem.

- Milo.

- Me solta Kamus. - batendo na mão do amigo.

- Vou te ensinar a não mexer com a mulher dos outros.

- Relaxa e aproveita a vida... hic... te garanto que ela gostou... hic... né gatinha?! - piscou para a mulher que lhe deu um tapa na cara. - Viu, ela me ama.

- Idiota. - Kamus revirou os olhos.

- Você vai ver o que é bom seu insolente.

O homem partiu para acertar Milo, mas esse se desviou e o soco acabou por acertar Kamus.

- HUahuahauhau, é tão meu amigo que até apanha por mim... hic.

- Me desculpa.

Kamus nada falou, apenas limpou o sangue que escorrera do lado da sua boca.

- Eu quero é acertar você seu abusado.

- Escuta essa música. - Milo levantou o dedo bem no momento em que o homem lhe desferia o golpe, este parou a alguns centímetros, olhando confuso para o escorpião.

- Que que tem?

- Eu a adoro, preciso dançar essa música. - e saiu correndo para o meio da pista de dança, que como estava lotada acabou por escondê-lo dos olhos dos demais.

O homem correu por entre a multidão de dançarinos, mas não pode encontrar nenhum sinal do grego.

- Hey, desce daí. - o barman reclamava.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. - Milo havia subido em cima do balcão e dançava alegremente, abrindo e fechando, levantando e abaixando os braços.

Muitos gritos foram escutados no salão, inclusive os das duas antigas companheiras de farra do escorpião, que gritavam, 'GOSTOSOOOO!!!' freneticamente.

Milo empolgou-se e começou a fazer um strip, o que animou ainda mais o público feminino daquele lugar.

Homens gritavam mandando ele descer de lá, mas aparentemente nada fazia o cavaleiro parar.

Até que o então homem que queria bater em Milo subiu de um salto no balcão e deu um soco na cara do escorpião, que caiu em cima de uma mesa onde garotas tomavam seus drinks.

- Hey, você está bem?

- Estou gatinha... hic.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou outra.

- Abchurta.

- Imbecil. - bradou o homem.

O agressor levantou Milo e lhe deu outro soco, derrubando-o mais uma vez em cima da mesma mesa, que já jazia quebrada.

- Peço que parem de tentar destruir o meu bar. - o proprietário do bar pedia nervosamente, tentando segurar o rapaz.

- Não antes de dar uma boa lição nesse cara.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado? hic.

- Senhor, acho melhor se acalmar. - uma das jovens levantou e tentou fazer a briga cessar.

- Esse cara é um abusado.

- Ele está bêbado. - apontou para Milo que tentava ficar em pé se apoiando em duas das jovens sentadas na 'falecida' mesa, ele piscava pesadamente tentando manter os olhos abertos. - Não tem consciência do que está fazendo.

- Certo. Agradeça a essa jovem seu imbecil. - bradou o homem.

A menina suspirou cansada, olhando para Kamus que agora segurava o amigo.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem por onde. - sorriu para o rapaz que antes da confusão começar conversava com ela na mesa.

- Agora vamos embora. - arrastando Milo para fora do bar.

- Não, não, eu tô com sedeeeee. - se esperneou emburrado.

- Pois então vai tomar água lá no santuário.

- Ahhh, só mais um drinkkkkkkkk!!!

- Nem mais uma gota.

_oOoOoOo Na manhã seguinte oOoOoOo_

- Bom dia bela adormecida.

Afrodite, que havia cuidado da ressaca do amigo escorpião, já que Kamus tinha estômago fraco para limpar o chão da sala a cada cinco minutos, entrou no quarto abrindo as cortinas, fazendo a claridade invadir o recinto e chegar até os olhos ainda fechados do escorpiano.

- Fecha essa droga de cortina. - balbuciou cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

- Na na ni na não, pode levantar. - puxando a coberta do amigo que o xingou, mas acabou levantando.

Saíram da casa de escorpião e caminharam até a arena, para treinar.

Enquanto todos lutavam entre si, Milo estava sentado, com o cenho franzido por causa de dor de cabeça e um saco de gelo nessa.

- Você está bem? – Marin perguntou perto do ouvido do cavaleiro, ela não gritou mas isso já foi o suficiente para arder a cabeça dele.

- Por Athena, precisava fazer isso? - cerrou os olhos e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, deixando a bolsa de gelo cair.

- Mas você bebeu um montão ontem hein?! – Shina comentou divertida.

- Eu só tava com sede, fui molhar a garganta.

- Uhum, sede, sei. – Marin sorriu vendo Milo lhe mostar a língua.

- E se afogou né?! – Shina caiu na risada ao ver a careta do amigo.

- Boa tarde meninas. - cumprimentou Kamus.

- Então Kamus, vai ter uma festa lá na vila, vamos?

- Vai matar a sua sede lá também Milo? – zombou Máscara da Morte.

- Ahhhhh, festinha. - gritou Afrodite estérico.

- Ai ai ai minha cabeça. - choramingou apertando a cabeça. - Eu nunca mais vou beber.

- Até sentir sede mais uma vez. – Kamus fez careta meneando a cabeça negativamente.

As meninas riram enquanto Afrodite oferecia uma cartelinha de aspirina para o jovem.

- Esse grego não tem jeito. - comentou Kamus voltando a treinar.

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
**(Bom, você pode dizer pela minha postura)

**I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
**(Que eu gosto de mulher, sem tempo de falar)

**Music loud and women warm,  
**(Música alta e mulheres quentes)

**I've been kicked around since I was born  
**(Eu tenho sofrido desde que nasci)

**And now it's all right, it's okay  
**(E agora está tudo bem, tudo Ok)

**you may look the other way  
**(Você pode olhar por outro lado)

**We can try to understand  
**(Nós podemos tentar entender)

**The New York Times' effect on man  
**(O efeito do New York Times no homem)

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
**(Se você é irmão ou se você é mãe)

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
**(Você está vivo, está vivo)

**Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
**(Sinta a cidade agitando e todos se mexendo)

**And you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
**(E você está vivo, está vivo)

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, está vivo, está vivo)

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive  
**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, está vivo)

**Stayin' Alive – Bee Gees**

**

* * *

**

Pensem no Milo ao melhor do estilo Sparrow... a fic me veio na mente depois que assisti o filme.

Minissérie Maysa, 14/01/2009:

Miguel: Por que você bebe tanto?  
Maysa: Porque tenho sede.

xDDDDDDDDDDD... copiona.


End file.
